Stand Alone
by FinalDamnation
Summary: She had died more than five hundred years ago, killed in the final battle against the world's greatest threat. But now she finds herself with a second chance at life. The question is, will this new life be any easier? Or even worse? Inuyasha x Naruto


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NARUTO

* * *

The girl she could only be six, maybe seven years in age, and yet she was amazingly beautiful. She was almost unearthly in her appearance, like a pixie that had been brought to life from the depths of fantasy and placed within the heart of a small garden. Her dark hair which reached well past her slender shoulders to the middle of her back was neither black or blue but rather a unique combination of the two, a raven black that glistened wetly underneath the sunlight's rays. Such was contrasted sharply by her complexion for she was so pale she was nearly ghostly, her skin so pale that it seemed she had never stepped foot within the sun and yet she was covered in tfhe dirt and flower petals of having played within the garden for hours. A pair of dark tinged eyes examined her dirty fingers before lifting at the distant sound of a baby crying for diner, the sunlight giving the shadow darkened orbs a brilliant azure shade.

They were bewitching in their brilliance, almost unnaturally clear and piercing as if they could see into one's very soul.

Those sapphire tinged eyes themselves drifted towards the house whose shadow she was sitting along the edge of before turning to the east north where a gigantic tree could be found its massive brooches weighted down by what seemed to be thousands upon thousands of pallid rosy tinged flowers for the monstrous tree was an ancient and time weathered cherry blossom tree. The season wasn't right but such a trivial thing mattered little to the tree itself, its unusual habit of flowering whenever good things were about to take part having once earned it the name of the sacred God Tree, a title that only a few were fortunate enough to know anymore. It was in the shadows of this gigantic tree that another figure could found similar to the girl only in his mane of ebony black ringlets for the figure himself was easily into his twenties.

That and his eye color was all wrong.

They were darker and far colder than her lively orbs.

They were almost cruel beneath his creased brow until these eyes landed upon the young girl and then something else drifted behind their dark lenses, so fleeting the emotion could have been easily imagined.

He himself was leaning against the God Tree's rough bark, one leg folded in front of the other and his arms folded across his chest a position that given his size for he was a slender but still well muscled man that was rather intimidating and yet the girl showed not the slightest amount of fear as she stood upright small hands brushing almost absentmindedly at the dirt and flower petals that covered her plain grey tinged dress. The dress was a size too large for her, a hand-me-down then possibly even from her dame tending to the now silent baby somewhere in the house, and yet it only served in adding to the almost older appearance that the girl had adopted. It was almost as if she was no longer six years old. For rather she seemed confident even, a set to her slender jaw proclaiming that she wasn't about to be detoured regardless of the situation, determination that was reflected in the narrowing of her beautifully azure colored eyes.

It was a look of determination that melted as she reached the dark eyed being beneath the God Tree.

Only to be replaced by an expression that was still too mature for her youthful even childish face, that of quiet love.

It was not admiration that crossed her visage but straight unaltered love.

Something no six year old should know the meaning of.

"Mother will be sad." Her voice was soft, gentle even, tainted with a muffled accent that proclaimed her Asiatic heritage and made the words all that more pronounced at certain syllables.

"It is your decision." Where her voice was soft, timid almost, his was a low baritone that indicated that at some point the man had known the thrill of authority. It was a voice meant to be obeyed.

"I know." Thin brows bunched together as the young girl turned her head, bangs that had fallen free of their hastily made ponytail falling forwards to shadow her eyes from the revealing light of the sun. "But it is not easier."

Pushing away from the tree's roughened trunk the dark eyed man straightened from his slouch, showing that he was far larger even now for standing straight upright he had gained a good four or five inches but even with the trench coat pulled tightly around his broad frame there was an almost unnatural grace to his steps as the dark eyed man moved towards the young girl. Unnatural in that there was no noise even as he stepped atop a handful of crumbling leaves; leaves that were dying even as they landed on the ground in front of the dark eyed man. The shadows that could be found beneath the tree itself seemed to extend with every step that he took until they were reaching past the tree's outline, dark tendrils weaving back and forth against the sunlit garden as if seeking to find something and drag that something back into the shadows. More than once these animated shadows focused in upon where the girl stood but they never touched the stilled figure.

That is they didn't until the dark eyed man's hand came to rest lightly upon a sunkissed shoulder.

"It is time to go." His voice was a low rumble.

A slender hand reached up brushing loose bangs back against her skull exposing eyes moist with unshed tears. "Take me away before I change my mind."

"Yes."

No sooner was the word out from beneath the man's thin lips than the lingering shadows flared, swelling up and out of the ground to swallow both the deathly silent girl and her large companion.

When the girl's mother looked out the door a moment later there was sign of neither girl or man.

Neither then could hear the woman's anguished screams.

* * *

Select your pairings


End file.
